Untitled
by Novelist Pup
Summary: Itachi seriously couldn't stand emo kids...And High School talent shows... Parody of the song 'Untitled' by Simple Plan.


**Untitled **

I think people got me wrong when they read 'Welcome To My Life'. I don't hate Simple Plan; they're actually one of my favorite bands. But, I **do** like to make fun of things I like. So, I don't hate Untitled either, but the suggestion to tease this song was too good of a chance to pass up. And, all the credit for this parody goes to Sakura Shoizu, because I wasn't even considering making another parody until she mentioned 'Untitled'. I hope you enjoy.

Note: By the way, is there even a music video for this song? I couldn't find one, so this is all crack then.

**Disclaimer: This isn't even necessary anymore. I don't own Naruto or Simple Plan. Whoop-dee-doo. **

* * *

Itachi was trapped. In a High School. At a talent show. With no escape. No space. And he was being forced throughfive more minutes of pain.

Damn, something up there hated him with a passion.

Everyone knows that emo kids play last in these things, and Itachi really wanted to get out of here before that performance. Too bad there were two unnaturally big people next to him.

Really, _really_ hated him.

Well, it was already time for the last performance. Itachi had already tried and failed eighteen times to escape. Four kids had entered the stage, setting up their instruments and getting ready for the performance that shall strike fear into the hearts of the audience and slaughter whatever angst-less lifestyle anyone had.

And then, the music started. You know, the lead singer looks incredibly familiar… Damn emo kids and their excessive make-up.

"_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded  
By the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight  
And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't stand the pain" _

The lead singer looked up and searched the audience, his black eyes narrowed. _'Who the hell is this kid looking for?'_ Itachi thought, trying to get into a more comfortable position.

"_How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away"_

And then, the lead singer found the person he was looking for, boring his eyes into that person's very soul. Itachi shuddered, the main singer staring him down so hard. You'd think the main singer could read minds with that stare.

"_I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?"_

And then, the singer glared at Itachi, making him wonder…

'_Who do I know that glares so fiercely?'_

And then it hit him.

"Oh… Crap…"

"_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound  
But no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again" _

Well, it seems like Sasuke never really got over the 'Dude, my brother killed my parents? Oh shit, that's bad!' thing. Itachi rubbed his temple. And how the hell did Gaara, Neji, and Naruto end up helping Sasuke spread his angst?

He knew he should've put that brat in the orphanage. He might've been a little less emo then.

"_So I try to hold onto  
A time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't"_

Itachi already knew that Gai was probably in the front row, crying over the 'Youthliness' of the band. Oh, what Itachi would do for a gun.

First, he'd shoot Gai until getting up wasn't and available option.

Then, he'd shoot himself in the head, because emo kids are NOT his thing.

"Man, you just love to get yourself into these kinds of situations, don't you?"

"_How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life"_

Oh, Kakashi loved to torture him in these moments, didn't he?

"How are you next to me?"

"Oh, I just asked the man to move, why do you ask?"

Itachi had come up with a conclusion in five seconds: Emo fries your brain. When you try to think while in the same room as emo or an immense amount of angst, your brain burns and shuts down. That's why the Uchiha Prodigy was not thinking like he usually could.

"_I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?"_

Wait- The music was slowing down… It's about to end! Itachi's face lit up with joy at this resolution. Kakashi just smiled from under his face-cloth and read a little more of this porn.

"I can't wait until the next situation you get yourself into…" Kakashi chirped, smiling even greater.

Leave it to Kakashi to kill his happiness too.

"_I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?"_

Itachi stood up while the audience was clapping for the end of the song, until Kakashi tapped his shoulder.

"Oh, I don't think it's over yet."

'_What the hell-'_ Itachi thought as Sasuke held the microphone in his lips and stared right at Itachi, glaring hotly.

"Aniki! I have NOT forgiven you! Someday, when you let your guard down I will kill you! You emo bastard!"

Itachi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, the headache throbbing painfully behind his eyes.

Man, Itachi really hated emo kids.

**E**N**D**

* * *

Oh, this was not as good as the first one, but ah well. I tried. Man, I love making fun of this band, and the props for the idea of this still goes out to Sakura Shoizu. I hope you enjoyed (And keep a piece of yellow paper outside your door as emo repellant). 


End file.
